Le Prince Chaton de Serpentard
by RoyalTeuk
Summary: TRADUCTION - La forme animagus de Draco était un Fléreur. Un bébé Fléreur. Quand il se retrouva coincé sous forme de Fléreur, devinez qui allait s'occuper de lui ?


**Le Prince Chaton de Serpentard**

**Auteur**: thenerd1026 (Le lien de la version originale est sur mon profil~)

**Traductrice**: Royalteuk, moi, moi, moi et encore moi~

**Disclaimer**: Je ne suis qu'encore et toujours la traductrice. Je n'ai malheureusement pas encore changé de corps, je ne suis donc pas J. K. Rowling et malheureusement, je ne me fais pas d'argent. Donc rien n'est à moi sauf la traduction. La vie est parfois vraiiiment triste T.T

**Résumé**: La forme animagus de Draco était un Fléreur. Un bébé Fléreur. Quand il se retrouva coincé sous forme de Fléreur, devinez qui allait s'occuper de lui ?

**Note de la traductrice**: Hm … Ca fait des semaines que ce OS traine dans mes documents mais le sale petit nuage qui me sert de relectrice (trop nulle pour être une vraie beta, keurkeur, mais merci quand même .) a mis … pfiou tellement longtemps à me le corriger 8D Bref, c'est tout mignon tout plein, tout rose, tout magnifique.

**Note de l'auteur**: … Bon bah pas de note de l'auteur …

**Petite chose à rajouter**: L'auteur ne répondant pas au bout de quelques mois après plusieurs messages, j'ai quand même décidé de le poster. Si elle ne veut pas qu'elle soit sur ce site (ce dont je doute ;_;) et bien, qu'elle me le dise ^^ Néanmoins, je maintiens que je ne suis pas l'auteur et que toute cette magnifique histoire n'est pas de moi :)

Après tout ce blabla, bonne lecture~

* * *

><p>Pansy Parkinson était à couper le souffle. Pour la première fois depuis son retour à Poudlard pour leur huitième année, Draco vit l'éclat revenir dans les yeux de son amie. Même sous sa forme animagus, il était difficile de confondre la créature avec quelqu'un d'autre.<p>

Bien que son plumage fût d'un blanc le plus pur – chatoyant sous la lumière du soleil matinal –, ses yeux étaient toujours de la même couleur. Même son bec légèrement remonté ressemblait à son nez humain.

"Un magnifique cygne," dit Draco d'une voix trainante, s'assurant de ne pas laisser transparaitre dans sa voix son amertume. "Evidemment."

Cette garce.

"Ne sois pas si jaloux," fit Blaise à droite de Draco. "Ton tour viendra le moment venu."

"C'est facile pour toi de dire ça," souffla le blond en tournant son regard gris vers l'homme debout à côté de lui. Blaise Zabini, avec son sombre et mystérieux regard, sa voix apaisante et son charme naturel s'était facilement acclimaté à la nouvelle vie à Poudlard. Il était l'unique ami proche de Draco à avoir été accepté parmi les autres élèves, particulièrement parmi les Huitièmes Années. Rien qu'hier, Draco l'avait surpris en train de rire avec Potter à propos d'une Bataille Explosive.

Si quelqu'un accusait Draco d'être jaloux, il lui arracherait les cheveux.

Le sourire que Blaise lança à Draco n'était rien d'autre que condescendant. "Ton temps viendra, jeune Padawan."

"Va chier, Blaise," grogna Draco. "Tu sais ce qu'est un 'Paddywon' seulement à cause de tout le temps que tu as passé avec Finnigan. Ne pense pas que je n'ai pas remarqué les regards que tu lui lançais, à lui," l'air renfrogné du blond s'intensifia, "et à son cul."

"Susceptible, susceptible," se moqua Blaise, réduisant la distance entre eux deux en posant son bras autour des épaules de Draco. "Tu changes de sujet," chuchota Blaise avec un air conspirateur. "Tes cours avec Granger se passent bien, Dray."

Et n'était-ce pas le parfait coup dans les dents ? Il n'y avait pas seulement Blaise et Pansy qui étaient des Animagi, le Trio d'Or l'était aussi. Même Potter l'avait maitrisé ! Potter était peut-être le plus grand héro de leur génération mais c'était un idiot.

"Tu y réfléchis juste trop," le conseilla Blaise. "Tu dois vider ton esprit la première fois."

"Peut-être que c'est pour ça que Potter peut le faire," suggéra Draco, un rictus jouant au coin de ses lèvres. "Il n'a pas de cerveau pour commencer."

Aussitôt qu'il eut fini sa phrase, une lueur noire s'installa dans les yeux de Blaise. Il était très sensible à propos du Golden Boy depuis qu'ils étaient devenus _amis_.

"Toi et moi savons tous les deux que c'est dangereux de parler d'Harry comme ça," fit Blaise, irascible. "Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour notre monde – pour _toi_ –, il mérite des vacances. Par les culottes à froufrous de Merlin, Harry a même convaincu Granger de nous aider."

Ignorant le fait que son meilleur ami avait appelé Potter _Harry _et décidant qu'il était trop tôt pour se disputer – Draco n'avait même pas encore eu son thé matinal –, il secoua la tête et mâchouilla le coin de sa lèvre inférieure. Il ne ressentait absolument aucune sorte de culpabilité ou de reconnaissance envers ce petit con. Non. "Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il l'a fait," chuchota Draco, incapable de rencontrer le regard entendu de son ami. A la place, il se concentra sur Pansy, le cygne blanc était en train de regarder chaque angle de sa forme animale dans le reflet du lac.

Pendant un bref instant, Draco espéra secrètement que le Calmar Géant tirerait le cygne dans l'eau.

Comment tout le monde maîtrisait-il ça, sauf lui ?

"Non, tu ne comprendrais pas," dit Blaise, brisant le silence. "Pour quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que toi, tu peux être un petit peu stupide." Là-dessus, Blaise laissa Draco seul et rejoignit Pansy, riant tandis qu'elle agitait sa queue plumée.

Regardant ses deux amis jouer au bord de l'eau, Draco se sentit soudainement petit et invisible. C'était comme s'il vivait dans un monde qu'il ne reconnaissait plus. C'était peut-être une question de contrôler son animagus, mais combien de temps ses amis allaient-ils attendre avant de le laisser vraiment derrière ?

Encore blessé par le rejet de Blaise, Draco tourna les talons et fonça vers le château, ratant le regard triste que lui lança son ami suite à sa fuite.

"Aujourd'hui," promit Draco à haute voix. "Ca arrivera aujourd'hui."

* * *

><p>"Merde !" cria Draco, ses cheveux blonds tombant sur ses yeux tandis qu'il piquait une mini-colère qui rendrait n'importe quel bambin fier.<p>

Il marcha jusqu'au lac, cherchant son reflet, et fulmina. Il n'y avait qu'un petit carré de fourrure blanche-blonde sur sa joue droite. Bon, au moins ça signifiait pas d'oiseaux ou de créatures écailleuses-visqueuses, et pour ça, Draco était reconnaissant.

"Oh dieu," haleta Draco. Et s'il était un furet ? S'il l'était, il voudrait juste mourir.

Sans son accord, une image des yeux verts de Potter lui traversa l'esprit. Il avait rarement l'impression qu'on le remarquait encore – c'était comme s'il pouvait se tenir au milieu d'une foule de gens et que ces derniers ne voyaient que des cheveux blonds et un tatouage délavé sur son bras.

C'était seulement quand Potter le regardait, son regard inquisiteur perçant Draco jusqu'au bout des doigts, qu'il se sentait lui-même. Il sentait qu'il valait quelque chose – quelque chose de plus que des regards et des murmures et des légers sorts et –

"De ne pas être capable de se transformer, putain !" hurla le blond. Il fit des va-et-vient en ligne, écrasant l'herbe sous lui et shootant dans des cailloux. Il se concentra quelques minutes de plus jusqu'à ce que son front luise d'une légère moiteur – Draco Malfoy ne transpirait en aucun cas comme tout le monde.

Pas comme Potter qui se promenait le visage rouge et en sueur la plupart du temps. Il fallait reconnaitre que Draco voyait généralement le Gryffondor après un match de Quidditch ou un cours avec Granger. Il n'y avait que les hommes des cavernes comme Potter et Weaslebee qui se promenaient sales et débraillés. Comment Granger pouvait supporter d'être avec eux le dépassait. Peut-être l'avaient-ils secrètement frappée sur la tête pour dérégler son radar d'idiots ?

Le blond ricana et se laissa tomber sur un petit rocher pas loin, se sentant épuisé et d'une manière qui ne pouvait pas être soignée avec une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas ?

Une fois de plus, Draco se demanda en quels animaux le Trio d'Or avait pu se transformer.

Il espérait que Weasley était une limace ou un ver ou un Scroutt à Pétard.

Et Potter ?

Draco fit courir une main quelque peu tremblante dans ses cheveux blonds et se mâchouilla l'intérieur de la joue – qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire quel animal était Potter ? Ce n'était pas comme si Draco ne le découvrirait pas tôt ou tard.

"Merde," lâcha-t-il encore une fois pour évacuer sa frustration et se frotta brutalement le visage avec les mains. "Vide-toi juste l'esprit," chuchota-t-il sur un ton apaisant et il garda les yeux fermés. "Oublie tout ce qui est autour de toi. Oublie le château, les professeurs, les Gryffondors et les petits cons."

Spontanément, une image de Potter de ce matin passa rapidement derrière les paupières du blond. Il avait souri à Weasley et Granger, ses yeux vulnérables – la joie qui irradiait de son sourire était tellement dévorante et environnante que Draco aurait voulu être la raison de ce sourire. Cela avait permis à une douce chaleur de s'installer dans son cœur et de se propager d'un bout à l'autre de son corps.

Même des heures plus tard, l'expression sur le visage de Potter faisait frissonner la peau de Draco –

Attendez une seconde.

Ce n'était pas un souvenir qui causait cette réaction – et qu'est-ce qu'il était reconnaissant qu'il n'entretenait pas des sortes de _sentiments_ pour le Gryffondor stupide.

Aussi rapidement que le léger picotement avait parcouru sa peau, il s'arrêta. Trépignant, Draco se rappela de sa dernière pensée avant que le picotement n'eut commencé. Potter sauta à nouveau dans son esprit et une fois de plus, le frissonnement reprit.

Ignorant pour le moment les connotations, Draco se concentra sur la façon dont le visage-souvenir de Potter s'illuminait – ses yeux émeraude, captant parfaitement la lumière du soleil et scintillant comme deux étoiles vertes, sur un visage déjà lumineux, faisant battre son cœur dans ses oreilles.

Plus Draco pensait à son ancien ennemi, plus le picotement grandissait jusqu'à ce que sa peau tremble, son corps entier se contractant en de violents soubresauts.

"Merlin," grogna-t-il à travers ses dents et il serra les poings. Il n'avait pas mal, loin de là, mais il pouvait sentir son corps changer et il savait – c'était ça, le moment qu'il avait attendu.

Aussi vite que les tremblements avaient pris son corps, ils disparurent, laissant Draco ébranlé et mal à l'aise dans sa peau.

_Reste calme_, se dit-il quand il ouvrit les yeux. Le monde autour de lui, le monde qu'il connaissait comme sa poche, était méconnaissable. C'était IMMENSE, à tel point que cela fit sursauter Draco qui tomba du rocher sur lequel il était assis, se blessant le pied – la _patte_.

Oh Merlin. Il avait des pattes. Des minuscules pattes blanches-blondes qui étaient plus petites que le petit galet qu'il avait shooté plus tôt. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Un rapide coup d'œil lui confirma qu'il avait, en effet, quatre jambes et quatre petites pattes, et sa mâchoire tomba.

_S'il vous plait, faîtes que je ne sois pas un furet_, supplia-t-il et il ferma les yeux en une prière silencieuse. _S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait – tout sauf un furet._

Ayant du mal à tenir sur toutes ses pattes, Draco fit une tentative de pas en avant, trébucha et tomba sur la tête avec un miaulement.

Un miaulement ?

Un putain de miaulement ? Cela ne pouvait que signifier …

_NON!_ Geint-il. C'était le son le plus pathétique que Draco avait jamais entendu. Oh Putain.

C'était là qu'une pure panique absolue s'installa. Comme si le faire devenir aussi petit que possible pouvait d'une manière ou d'un autre le changer en un animal différent, Draco se recroquevilla et fila contre la pierre, accrochant sa queue au passage. Sa queue ?!

Il jeta un coup d'œil au choquant morceau d'anatomie et poussa un cri. Sa queue, qui n'était définitivement pas celle d'un furet – merci Merlin – était très similaire à celle d'un minuscule lion et s'accordait avec les pattes blanches-blondes de Draco.

Merde.

Merde.

Il n'avait secrètement pas le cœur d'un putain de Gryffondor, non ?

Renonçant à trébucher sur ses pattes, Draco rampa militairement – enfonçant ses griffes dans la saleté – jusqu'au bord du lac.

La première chose qu'il vit quand il regarda dans l'eau était d'étrangement grandes oreilles presque blanches. En réalité, elles étaient si grandes que s'il battait des oreilles assez fortement, il pourrait maitriser l'art de voler.

La deuxième chose qui attira l'attention de Draco était, et bien, ses yeux – ils étaient plus gros qu'un œil avait le droit d'être sur un si petit corps et prenait la moitié de son visage de chat. Il y avait plus d'argent que de gris et même quand il fusilla l'eau du regard, ils avaient l'air doux et innocents.

Fait chier.

Il se tourna pour avoir une meilleure vue de son corps et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il vit les taches blanches qui décoraient sa fourrure. La queue, les taches blanches et les grandes oreilles était la marque d'un Fléreur.

Putain.

Et il était _duveteux_. Un air duveteux et câlin.

Cela signifiait qu'il était un putain de chat domestique miaulant en peluche. Comment pouvait-il, Draco Malfoy, héritier de la fortune des Malfoy, être quelque chose de si _domestique_ ?

Et un putain de chaton en plus de cela.

Il était suffisamment petit pour tenir dans la paume d'un première année. Regardant encore son reflet, Draco fronça les sourcils. Même en tant que bébé Fléreur, il avait toujours une tache noire sur sa patte avant provenant de sa Marque des Ténèbres et des cicatrices en forme de croisillons sur son torse de sa sixième année. Il ne pouvait pas échapper à son passé.

Il se rappelait la lueur dans les yeux de Pansy quand elle s'était regardée dans le lac. Le léger sourire qui planait sur son bec semblait se moquer de Draco. Elle n'était pas seulement belle et gracieuse, elle était libre.

* * *

><p>Draco n'essayait pas de se suicider.<p>

Il n'essayait pas.

Pas qu'il savait ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Une seconde il était debout, sain et sauf, sur le rivage fixant avec horreur son reflet de chaton et la seconde d'après, il était dans le lac se démenant pour rester hors de l'eau.

Et le hurlement ? Il ne savait même pas qu'un chaton pouvait hurler aussi fort, pas qu'il avait l'habitude de forcer les chatons à crier.

Mais il était tellement gêné par les plantes se collant à ses pattes, par l'eau boueuse remplissant ses poumons, et par sa vie qui défilait devant ses yeux – la plupart n'était pas quelque chose que Draco était heureux de revivre. Qu'importe ce qu'il faisait, il n'arrivait pas à se retransformer en humain.

Il poussa un cri et força ses minuscules pattes à bouger en tandem au lieu de griffer l'eau et d'empirer les choses.

_Je suis désolé d'avoir voulu pousser Pansy dans le lac_, couina-t-il. _Ne laissez pas le Calmar Géant me manger !_

C'était avec cette pensée en tête que Draco sentit tout son monde devenir noir.

* * *

><p>Quand Draco ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua deux détails très importants à propos des environs. Il était toujours un chaton et le lit qu'il occupait actuellement était habité par un autre corps. Un corps beaucoup plus gros avec une peau et des cheveux sombres blotti contre l'oreiller, ce qui empêchait Draco de bien voir son visage.<p>

Puis, Draco remarqua un autre détail, un détail très important sur qui l'avait pris comme animal de compagnie. La pièce dans laquelle il était retenu captif était couverte de rouge et or, y compris la couette et les oreillers sur lesquels il se reposait. De toutes les personnes capables de trouver un bébé chaton et de le prendre, il pensait que ce serait plutôt un Poufsouffle, ce qui semblait presque mieux comparé à un Gryffondor.

Au moins, les Poufsouffles auraient vénérer le sol qu'il aurait foulé puisqu'ils étaient connus pour leur amour de tout ce qui était mignon.

En plus, ils auraient eu de la nourriture et le petit estomac de Draco était en train de grogner.

Oh Dieu. Et si son nouveau gardien était un ami de Potter ou pire ? Seamus Finnigan ? Il devrait alors espionner pour Blaise. Après tout, si les rôles étaient inversés, il aurait attendu de Blaise qu'il espionne Potter pour lui.

Pas qu'il appréciait Potter ou autre.

Et si c'était Longbottom ? Il serait mort en moins d'une semaine. Il fallait avouer que l'imbécile empoté s'était montré à son avantage pendant la guerre mais il était toujours étourdi et maladroit et il aurait probablement oublié de le nourrir ou il se serait assis sur lui et lui aurait brisé les os.

Draco grimaça au moment où son estomac laissa échapper un grognement particulièrement fort, un gémissement pathétique sortant de sa gorge. Il avait vraiment faim.

Le géant à côté de lui remua et gémit avant de souffler doucement comme s'il allait se rendormir. Oh non il n'allait pas. Draco était affamé et si quelqu'un allait le garder prisonnier, il valait mieux qu'il le nourrisse.

Il rampa à travers la couverture moelleuse et donna un coup de tête sur l'épaule de son ravisseur, gémissant sa demande pour un bol de lait.

"Ok, ok, je me lève," marmonna l'homme avant de se retourner.

Draco regarda l'homme sur le lit – plus précisément, il regarda fixement les brillants yeux émeraude de l'homme à côté de lui.

Evidemment que ça allait être Potter. Ce putain d'Harry Potter était celui qui avait pris le chaton. Draco Malfoy était maintenant l'animal de compagnie de Potter.

Mec, le destin le détestait vraiment.

"Et voilà, mon beau," roucoula Harry tandis qu'il tendait la paume vers Draco qui était, il fallait l'avouer, en train de se lamenter sur le lit.

Aussi affamé qu'il était, Draco ne tolérait pas ça. Il cambra le dos et cracha sur Potter, lui envoyant un regard meurtrier, ce à quoi l'idiot lui retourna un sourire abruti.

Comme s'il voulait calmer un animal blessé – et Draco n'était pas un animal, qu'importe ce que son corps faisait –, Potter leva les deux mains en signe de reddition et se mit à genoux. "N'aie pas peur, je ne te ferai pas de mal."

Puis, Potter – le branleur – fit l'impensable. Il gratta derrière les gigantesques oreilles de Draco, lui envoyant un frisson de plaisir à travers tout le corps. Avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en empêcher, le petit chat s'étira sous l'étreinte et miaula pour plus.

Dieu il était malade. Il poussa même la main de l'homme avec le museau et roucoula comme une sorte de chat-pute. Peut-être que c'était ce qu'étaient tous les animaux de compagnie. Ils se prostituaient en échangeant leur affection contre la moindre attention parce que c'était foutrement _bon_.

"C'est ça mon garçon," chuchota Potter, faisant courir une main dans la fourrure de Draco, lui arrachant le plus plaisant miaulement de sa petite bouche de chaton.

_S'il vous plait, laissez Potter faire ça toute la journée_, supplia-t-il et il rampa jusqu'aux genoux de l'autre homme.

C'était jusqu'à ce que ce stupide, idiot, connard de salaud mette Draco dans ses mains calleuses et amène la petite boule de poil contre sa poitrine. Il allait sans dire que Draco miaula et mordilla la chemise de Potter en avertissement.

_Ne refais jamais ça_, cria Draco, _ou je t'arracherai les couilles et les donnerai à manger au Calmar Géant._

"Tu as faim, petit ?" demanda Potter doucement tandis qu'il se hissait hors du lit sans grâce.

Il plissa ses yeux argent et planta ses griffes dans la poitrine de Potter, ignorant les muscles parfaits en dessous de lui. Merde. Vaincre des Mages Noirs avait du bon, et plus spécifiquement, cela changeait un petit con tout maigre en un Adonis. Bon à savoir. Draco – qui avait naturellement un beau physique – promit de combattre le prochain Mage Noir qui s'élèverait au pouvoir. Peut-être qu'il aurait alors le respect et le _corps_ d'un certain Enfant Prodige.

"Ow," gémit Potter comme une petite fille. "Pour quelque chose d'aussi petit, tu as sans aucun doute beaucoup de manières. Ça m'rappelle quelqu'un d'autre," se dit-il à lui-même.

Et ce n'était pas du tout bon, putain.

Non seulement le Gryffondor l'insultait mais il ignorait également l'état du petit estomac de Draco en pensant à quelqu'un d'autre avec un air absent dans les yeux. Le branleur. Il était probablement en train de penser à la nana rousse, Belette Junior.

_Ne m'ignore pas_, exigea Draco avec un reniflement. _Comment oses-tu fantasmer sur quelqu'un d'autre pendant que je meurs de faim ?_

Il aplatit ses oreilles et cracha.

"Ouais," Potter sourit à Draco. "Exactement comme lui, sans aucun doute."

Lui ? _Lui ?!_ Potter était occupé à rêver d'un autre mec ? Harry Potter, le Garçon qui a Survécu, Triomphateur de tous les Démons, Vainqueur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, était intéressé par les mecs ? Oh c'était bon.

_Attends que tout le monde en entende parler. Ça sera …_

Draco s'arrêta au milieu de son complot. Il n'y avait personne à qui le raconter. Il ne pouvait même pas parler.

"J'ai demandé aux elfes de maison d'apporter de la nourriture pour toi," continua Potter comme s'il ne venait pas de faire voler en éclat le monde de Draco. "C'est en bas dans la salle commune."

Quand la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement, ce fut trop fort pour les grandes oreilles trop sensible de Draco. Il grimaça de douleur et sauta sur l'épaule de Potter, enfonçant ses griffes dans la peau du Gryffondor. Sa réaction aurait pu être embarrassante s'il n'était pas occupé à trembler et à se recroqueviller contre le cou de Potter.

Oh-tellement gentil, le petit con frotta le dos de Draco dans un motif apaisant et ramassa le corps du blond dans ses mains, ramenant Draco contre la poitrine sécurisante de l'autre homme.

"Pauvre Bébé," roucoula Potter, "ça t'a fait peur, n'est-ce pas ?"

_Va te faire, Potter_. Draco lança des poignards dans les beaux yeux verts de l'homme, son corps toujours tremblant. Il se blottit à contrecœur contre la clavicule du Gryffondor.

"Allez, Blondie," murmura Potter en souriant au chaton.

Draco sourcilla et regarda l'idiot qui avait le culot de l'appeler Blondie. _Je te ferai payer, petit con stupide. Je t'arracherai les yeux ! Ne m'appelle plus jamais –_

Le Serpentard s'arrêta au milieu de son coup de gueule quand il fut assailli par l'odeur de nourriture.

Il regarda au loin et vit la table dans la salle commune remplie d'un assortiment de mets fins. Toute la nourriture préférée de Draco était là.

* * *

><p>Oh, il pourrait s'habituer à ça.<p>

Plus tard cette nuit, être enroulé sur les genoux de Potter en face du feu pendant que l'homme caressait distraitement les oreilles de Draco était suffisant pour lui faire oublier la compagnie déplorable de Potter.

Weasley, ce stupide con plein de taches de rousseurs enfournait toute sorte de bonbons et de gâteaux dans son clapet grand-ouvert d'une main tandis qu'il tenait la main de Granger aux cheveux broussailleux de l'autre. Sa petite amie – Dieu il ne voulait pas imaginer comment pouvait être le sexe entre ces deux-là – lisait un épais bouquin en cuir sur ses genoux.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Draco ?" demanda Blaise tandis qu'il marchait d'un pas nonchalant vers le groupe, ruinant le silence paisible qui s'était installé entre eux. Bon, un silence presque paisible étant donné les bruits que la Belette faisait en _se régalant_.

Le seul signe que Potter avait entendu la question de Blaise était le petit accroc dans les doux bons soins qu'il administrait aux oreilles de Draco. En dehors de cela, il tourna la tête pour regarder le feu, ignorant la demande.

"Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis le déjeuner," répondit Granger pour le groupe. Clairement, mentionner Draco n'était pas bienvenu pour le Golden Trio.

Draco senti son estomac se tordre. Il savait qu'ils avaient atteint une sorte de tentative de trêve mais il ne pensait pas qu'il équivalait à un déchet pour eux. Comme il était un petit chaton sensible en ce moment, il pouvait admettre en toute sécurité que cela faisait mal.

Blaise hocha la tête comme si leurs réactions à la question étaient prévues. "C'est juste qu'il était en colère plus tôt et –" il suivit la main de Potter, ses yeux rencontrant ceux de Draco. Il sourit d'un sourire le plus Serpentard que le blond n'ait jamais vu. Il était tellement sinistre et malfaisant qu'il fit déglutir le chaton.

Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

"Vous savez quoi," déclara Blaise au groupe de Gryffondor. "Je pense que je me rappelle qu'il ait mentionné quelque chose à propos de rester avec sa mère pour quelques jours."

"Vraiment ?" répondit Hermione, impassible. "Ne devrait-il pas, je ne sais pas, rester à l'école comme le reste d'entre nous ?"

"Non," dit Weasley, avalant un large morceau de Chocogrenouille. "Son Altesse royale peut faire ce qu'il veut." Grogna-t-il en roulant des yeux mais arrêta quand Potter laissa échapper un bruit de type grognement-grondement.

"Si tu veux tout savoir," le coupa Blaise en douceur, "sa mère est en France et Draco n'a jamais la possibilité de la voir."

Granger hocha la tête comme si l'explication de Blaise rendait tout compréhensible. Ce qui ne l'était pas.

"On sait tous quelle sorte de fils à sa maman il est," aboya Weasley en riant.

"Arrête," grinça Harry, sa voix teintée de colère, "juste, arrête, Ron. Draco –"

L'homme-chaton en question s'assit sur les hanches et fixa les yeux passionnés de Potter, sentant un doux frisson dans son corps. Potter l'avait appelé par son prénom. Potter pensait à lui en tant que Draco. Potter avait l'air prêt à tuer un loup-garou.

"– nous a sauvé la vie. Si ce n'était pas pour sa mère," il plissa les yeux et regarda le roux, "je ne serais pas en vie. Je suis heureux que Draco puisse passer du temps avec elle."

L'emportement de Potter eu l'effet escompté – la Belette garda la bouche fermée, ayant l'air correctement puni. Même Granger avait retiré sa main et était nonchalamment retournée à son livre.

"Bon," dit Blaise, cassant la tension. "Je m'en vais chercher Pansy." Il se tourna pour partir et fit à Draco un clin d'œil coquin. "Amuse-toi bien avec ton nouveau chaton, Potter," lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

* * *

><p>Draco souhaitait qu'on l'ait laissé se noyer dans le lac. Il préférait l'idée d'une mort douloureuse par asphyxie ou être mangé par le Calmar Géant plutôt que de passer plus de temps avec ce putain d'Harry Potter et le reste de son putain de gang Gryffondor.<p>

Et ils étaient vraiment comme ce petit cercle bizarre très uni.

Il avait déjà passé une semaine entière avec eux et abhorrait l'idée d'en passer plus.

Excepté les phénoménaux grattements d'oreille et massages du dos, c'avait été une semaine digne de l'enfer.

Potter promenait son chaton "de compagnie" partout – la Grande Salle, la salle commune, les salles de classes, les cuisines – et les gens, les fantômes et les elfes de maison donnaient au Fléreur leurs plus tendres attentions, les filles roucoulant devant l'animal et les garçons se retenant de faire la même chose.

Draco adorait cela. Il adorait cela un petit peu trop. Cela rendait le fait de redevenir l'invisible ancien Mangemort d'autant plus dur quand il se retransformerait en humain.

Particulièrement quand Potter le regardait avec une telle adoration, ses yeux verts doux et brillants tandis qu'il gloussait et qu'il faisait un câlin au chaton. Ou la joie totale et absolue qui passait sur son visage quand Draco se blottissait contre lui.

Dieu, il adorait même la façon dont Potter sentait les pommes et l'herbe comme une brise de printemps.

Et en plus, Potter était attentionné et attentif à tous les besoins de Draco, répondant à chaque geignement ou miaulement avec un "D'accord, Blondie" Même quand Draco refusa – _refusa_ – d'utiliser une litière. Il était peut-être un animal pour le moment mais putain de merde, il était toujours l'héritier de la fortune des Malfoy et exigeait d'être traité comme tel.

Cela prit un moment pour Potter de comprendre mais une fois qu'il l'eut fait, il enchanta une petite cage d'escalier qui conduisait aux toilettes pour Draco. Il donnait même au chat l'intimité pour faire ses affaires.

Ce n'était pas juste les choses que Potter faisait qui rendaient la semaine passée insupportable, c'était son putain de sourire ou la façon dont il pouffait parfois quand il dormait, comme s'il riait dans ses rêves, ou quand il criait de tourment au milieu de la nuit et que Draco était le seul à le consoler –

Draco aimait cela. Il aimait réconforter Potter, putain.

Draco était devenu accro à Harry Potter en moins d'une semaine. Sept maudits jours et chaque seconde passée avec lui était douloureuse. Cela lui rappelait tout ce qu'il voulait mais qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir.

Le fait qu'il découvrit qu'il était même capable de tolérer la présence de Weaslebee et de Granger en disait long sur l'affection que Draco portait à Potter. Weasley lui amenait des friandises et laissait Draco lécher son assiette et Granger métamorphosait des objets en jouets pour "Blondie".

Dans l'ensemble, Draco avait été aussi bien traité seulement par ses parents.

Il détestait le fait qu'il aimait cela.

Et ses deux meilleurs amis ne lui étaient d'aucune aide. Ils avaient parlé à tout le monde du voyage de dernière minute de Draco pour aller voir sa mère et parmi ceux qui avaient remarqué l'absence du blond, il y en avait très peu à qui cela importait réellement.

Ensuite, Pansy et Blaise rigolaient chaque fois qu'ils voyaient Potter grattouiller l'arrière des oreilles de Draco – et putain que c'était un sentiment incroyable – et roucouler de sentiments pour son chaton.

Et Draco était perdu. Il aimait même être appelé le chaton de Potter.

Il était malade et fou.

Pansy et Blaise, qui aurait pu sauver Draco de toute cette situation, étaient d'horribles, de terribles et d'épouvantables êtres humains.

Et Potter était en train de ronfler trop fort, son souffle chaud tombant sur la fourrure de Draco d'une manière apaisante et ennuyante. Il réajusta sa position sur l'oreiller de Potter et se blottit plus près de l'homme qui dormait à côté de lui. Il étudia le visage de Potter – ses cils anormalement épais, ses joues parfaitement roses, ses lèvres pleines et pulpeuses et ses doux cheveux en bataille – avant de fermer les yeux, imprimant pour toujours l'image d'un Potter paisible dans son esprit.

"Non," gémit Potter et il roula sur le côté. "Ne … Ne pars pas," supplia-t-il dans son sommeil, une ride se formant au-dessus de ses sourcils. "Ne me laisse pas," cria-t-il et il saccagea les draps. "Non … non … NON !"

Draco sauta sur ses pieds et se jeta à côté d'Harry, plaçant ses pattes sur le visage de l'homme, effaçant les traits inquiets qui étaient gravés au coin de ses yeux.

"Je ne peux pas … S'il te plait, non," hurla-t-il tandis que les larmes commençaient à couler.

Se roulant en boule à côté de la tête de l'homme, Draco pressa son nez sur celui du brun et en lécha le bout. Il ronronna tandis qu'il réconfortait Potter de la seule façon qu'il connaissait – se blottir contre l'homme jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la chaleur du petit corps de Draco filtrer sous sa peau.

_S'il te plait, réveille-toi_, dit Draco. Seulement, il n'en sortit qu'un miaulement doux. _Ne te fais pas ça._

"Non !" hurla Potter dans un cri déchirant qui vous serrait la poitrine et qui vous faisait frissonner. "Reviens, s'il te plait," implora-t-il dans son sommeil. "S'il te plait, reviens-moi."

_Je suis là, je suis là, Harry_, gémit Draco et il frotta sa tête contre les joues de l'homme tandis que le Gryffondor fondait en sanglots archaïques.

La première fois que l'autre homme avait supplié dans son sommeil, le blond avait été traumatisé au point qu'il avait presque fait pipi sur le lit.

Presque toutes les nuits, la même voix implorante tirait Draco de son sommeil seulement pour rencontrer un Potter en pleurs.

Finalement, l'homme se réveilla en sursaut – ses yeux émeraude se heurtant aux yeux argent – et amena le petit corps au-dessus de lui. Il tint Draco pendant qu'il lui murmura une phrase hachée à propos de "mort", de "parents" et d'"amour".

Harry Potter, la personne que tout le monde voulait être ou voulait se taper, était l'homme le plus seul que Draco avait jamais rencontré.

"Merci," souffla le Gryffondor quand il eut repris le contrôle de ses émotions. "Je t'aime," murmura Harry en plantant un doux baiser sur la tête duveteuse de Draco et il retomba dans le sommeil.

Au diable s'il ne miaulait pas le sentiment en retour.

* * *

><p>Deux jours plus tard, Draco se retrouva à regarder un vieil album photo, niché sur le torse de Potter et contre son menton tandis que l'homme était affalé sans élégance en travers du lit, l'album posé contre ses genoux pliés.<p>

"Ce sont mes parents," murmura Potter avec émerveillement et il sourit au couple qui faisait un signe de la main et qui leur envoyait des baisers. Il gratta derrière les oreilles de Draco et tourna la page.

Draco avait entendu parler de Sirius Black évidemment, il ne l'avait pas seulement connu comme l'un des plus grands criminels vivant pendant la vie de Draco, ils étaient aussi de la même famille. Cependant, il n'avait jamais vu son cousin sur d'autres photos que celles que la Gazette du Sorcier avait publiées. Le Sirius Black faisant une accolade à James Potter et tenant étroitement un bébé Harry dans ses bras n'était pas ce que Draco s'était attendu à voir.

Il était beau. Il avait un air qui donnait à Draco l'envie de le connaître mieux. Il y avait un certain charme dans la façon dont il leur faisait des clins d'œil, avec un sourire simple comme s'il savait qu'il possédait le monde.

Il lui faisait penser à sa mère.

En étendant sa main, Harry toucha la page du bout de ses doigts, un soupçon de sourire larmoyant sur ses lèvres. "Il me manque. Je ne me rappelle pas de mes parents mais je le connaissais. Il était mon premier," soupira lourdement Potter, sa respiration tremblante sous l'émotion, "c'est le premier parent dont je me rappelle."

Draco s'assit et plaça doucement ses deux pattes sur les joues de Potter. Il frotta son nez contre le visage de l'homme, ronronnant haut et fort et se réjouissant du léger gloussement qui lui échappa.

"Tu es adorable, tu sais ça ?" Harry – _Potter_, corrigea Draco – gratta sous le menton de Draco. "Tu es aussi le chaton le plus mignon que j'ai jamais vu," roucoula Potter. "Tu veux aller te promener, mon beau garçon ?"

Draco constata qu'il voulait faire n'importe quoi, tant que c'était avec Harry.

* * *

><p>"Tu iras bien." Harry rassura le chaton roulé en boule dans sa poche. "Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver, je le promets."<p>

Et merde si Draco ne le croyait pas.

Il geint doucement, se pelotonna plus près de la main de l'homme et essaya de stopper les frissons qui faisaient trembler son corps. Il échoua. Misérablement. Mais ce n'était pas un problème. Ce qui importait était le fait que Potter gloussa d'un son alléchant qui réchauffa le petit corps du chaton.

Depuis à peu près trois jours, Potter – parce qu'il se comportait comme un fou lunatique – avait parlé de cela dans une tentative pour préparer Draco pour son premier match en tant que chaton.

Potter avait même enchanté un équipement de Quidditch pour que le petit Fléreur le porte.

Cet adorable acte attachant était tellement gentil qu'il donnait envie à Draco de lui rouler une pelle jusqu'à l'épuisement. En tant qu'humain, pas en tant que chat évidemment.

Avec un autre tendre grattement derrière les oreilles de Draco, un coup de sifflet fendit l'air au loin et Potter frappa le sol du pied et s'envola dans les airs.

Deux heures plus tard, Potter se posa en une halte sur le sol avec un chaton lessivé et le vif d'or serré fortement dans ses mains.

"On l'a fait, Blondie," rit Harry et il embrassa le petit nez de Draco, laissant presque s'échapper le vif d'or. "Tu es incroyable."

Perdu dans sa propre bulle-Potter, le cœur de Draco enfla devant le regard d'adoration dans les yeux émeraude de l'homme. Le monde autour de lui disparut avec le sourire entendu que Blaise lança au reste du Trio d'Or et leurs sourires en retour.

* * *

><p>La première fois que Draco surprit Blaise et Finnigan fut une expérience traumatisante.<p>

Draco, en temps normal, escortait Harry partout, sauf dans les douches. Il était tout seul quand le chaton errait distraitement autour du dortoir des garçons des Huitièmes Années, attendant le retour d'Harry.

Il était tellement habitué à être baladé par Harry que quelque chose lui manquait quand il n'était pas aux alentours.

Quand Draco était-il devenu ce type de personne ? Un chat, c'est vrai.

Mais au fond de lui-même, en dessous de la fourrure et des griffes, Draco ne pouvait blâmer le chaton d'aimer Harry parce que Draco, l'homme, aimait aussi Harry. Il devait avoir fait chier le mauvais dieu pour ce destin.

Il tourna au coin et il fut accueilli par un gémissement depuis l'un des lits. Ses rideaux grands ouverts pour laisser le monde entier tout voir.

"Oui," siffla Finnigan et il ferma les yeux. "Mon tour," ordonna-t-il et il s'éloigna de derrière les coussins qui bloquaient son corps nu de la vision de Draco.

Draco miaula de choc quand il vit la tête de Blaise sortir de sous la même pile d'oreillers, son sexe saillant vers le visage de Finnigan. Blaise fit courir tendrement sa main dans les cheveux de l'autre homme et prit son visage en coupe. Il planta un léger baiser sur ses lèvres qui s'intensifia rapidement en quelque chose qui donnait plus l'impression qu'ils essayaient d'avaler la langue de l'autre plutôt que de s'embrasser.

Puis, Finnigan avala promptement et profondément la queue de Blaise dans sa gorge et Draco s'arracha hors de la pièce comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il devait se laver les yeux et le cerveau à l'eau de Javel. Blaise était un homme mort.

* * *

><p>Surprendre Blaise et Finnigan s'envoyer en l'air n'était rien comparé à Weasley et Granger. Cette image fit beaucoup plus de dommages à l'âme de Draco – il savait que Granger était juste autant autoritaire au lit qu'elle ne l'était en dehors – qu'il voulait vomir à chaque fois que son esprit rejouait la scène.<p>

Elle aimait se pointer dans son cerveau aux moments les plus inopportuns, le faisant se sentir misérable comme s'il crachait une boule de poils. Comme la fois où Harry avait décidé d'allumer Draco en se promenant avec rien d'autre qu'une serviette pendant une après-midi entière.

Le bâtard.

Ses pectoraux luisant et ses abdos ciselés attrapaient la lumière du soleil qui filtrait à travers les rideaux, aveuglant le minuscule chaton. Les gouttelettes d'eau tombant depuis le bout de ses cheveux noirs et roulant avec paresse sur le corps de l'homme rendaient Draco désireux de suivre l'eau avec sa langue.

Son cerveau court-circuita au moment où Harry le ramassa et le nicha sur son torse nu.

Dieu, il souhaitait ne pas être un chaton.

Il voulait mordiller, lécher et gouter chaque centimètre de chair de cet homme.

La vie était tellement injuste.

* * *

><p>Cela fut un mois après sa transformation que tout dans la vie de Draco changea encore.<p>

Il jouait avec Harry comme il le faisait normalement les après-midis ensoleillés – Harry bougeant un morceau de fil en faisant des va-et-vient et Draco chassant le bout parce qu'il devait l'attraper _putain_ – quand un doux hululement interrompit leur jeu.

Harry arrêta ses mouvements et fixa la fenêtre, un air brisé et hanté dans ses yeux verts. Ses lèvres parfaites formèrent la moue la plus déchirante que Draco ait jamais vue. Cela lui donnait envie d'enlever chaque goutte de tristesse hors de l'homme. Agissant par instinct, il rampa sur les genoux de l'homme et se blottit contre sa cuisse.

_S'il te plait, non_, miaula Draco en reconnaissant son expression comme étant l'une qu'Harry avait quand il se rappelait de quelque chose en rapport avec la guerre.

"Hermione," murmura Harry, sa voix tremblant. "J'ai oublié," ajouta-t-il tandis qu'il fixait la chouette blanche comme neige avec des plumes touffues. La chouette baissa le regard vers le sol en guise d'excuse et sautilla, volant à moitié jusqu'au lit. Elle picora doucement la jambe vêtue de jean d'Harry et regarda ostensiblement la fenêtre.

"Merci pour l'invitation," répondit Harry à la question non formulée. "Je pense que je vais rester ici avec Blondie un moment."

La chouette souleva ses ailes comme si elle haussait les épaules et sauta hors de la fenêtre, poussant un cri dans le ciel tandis qu'elle s'envolait.

Les minutes s'égrainaient en silence. Harry n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il avait profité de la vue de la chouette posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Finalement, le Gryffondor prit une profonde inspiration et amena ses genoux à sa poitrine, forçant Draco à se précipiter hors de là ou alors il se serait fait écraser.

Harry roula sur le côté et plongea la tête sur le lit. "Elle ressemble tellement à Hedwige," chuchota Harry tellement doucement que Draco n'était pas sûr de l'avoir bien entendu. "C'était ma première amie, tu sais ?"

_Je sais_, geint Draco et il courut vers Harry, plaçant une patte sur le menton de l'homme.

"Elle est morte pour moi. Elle m'a sauvé," murmura-t-il. "J'ai peut-être vaincu Voldemort mais elle m'a sauvé de tellement plus. Je n'aurais pas été qui je suis sans elle."

Ce fut à ce moment que quelque chose changea en Draco, pulvérisant sa précédente opinion sur l'affection qu'il avait pour l'homme brisé devant lui. Il avait toujours pensé à Harry Potter comme à un héros et un sauveur – le garçon qui avait sauvé le monde et qui avait aimé attirer l'attention pendant qu'il le faisait. Pendant toute la durée de l'année passée, plus particulièrement pendant le dernier mois, Draco avait vu la vérité sur ce qu'il en était: Harry ne voulait pas être le héros même si c'était parfois quelque chose qui faisait tellement partie de lui qu'il ne pouvait y échapper.

Ce ne fut qu'au moment où il lança un regard à l'homme brisé sur le lit qu'il fit face à une autre réalité et celle-là l'effrayait plus que celle de vivre dans un manoir avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'avait jamais effrayé.

Harry Potter, Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, avait besoin d'être sauvé.

Avec tout ce qui était en Draco, il se blottit contre Harry et souhaita plus ardemment qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, d'être un humain à nouveau. Tandis qu'il était allongé en boule contre le Gryffondor, il ne voulait plus être Draco Malfoy, héritier de la fortune des Malfoy, il voulait être Draco Malfoy l'homme qu'Harry aimait. L'homme qui pouvait aider à soigner le Sauveur avec son propre amour.

Jusqu'à ce jour, Draco n'était pas sûr que ce fut parce qu'il admettait finalement son amour pour Harry ou parce qu'Harry avait besoin de lui plus qu'il n'avait besoin d'un chaton, mais Draco sentit son corps trembler et le sang dans ses veines fourmiller.

Une seconde, il était un chaton boule de poils pelotonné contre le corps d'Harry et celle d'après, il était un humain à cheval sur le torse d'Harry.

Les deux hommes se fixaient l'un l'autre figés comme des statues.

"Merde," jura Draco, sa voix rauque du peu d'usage autre que des miaulements et il sauta d'Harry. Avant que l'autre homme n'ait une chance de lui lancer un sort, Draco sortit en trombe de la chambre aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient avec le son d'Harry hurlant son nom.

* * *

><p>"Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas aussi mauvais que tu le penses," Pansy passa les doigts dans les cheveux de Draco, sa tête sur ses genoux. C'était un souvenir de leur enfance quand on disait à Draco qu'il ne pouvait pas manger la sucette qu'il voulait.<p>

Sauf qu'Harry Potter n'était pas une sucette.

Malgré combien il avait l'air délicieux.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine depuis que Draco était redevenu un humain à nouveau. Une semaine entière de silence, non seulement de la part d'Harry mais aussi de la part du Trio d'Or, pas que Draco ne s'enfuyait pas à chaque fois qu'ils essayaient de l'approcher. Il ne pouvait juste pas supporter le rejet. Il ne pouvait supporter Harry, _son_ Harry, le regardant comme il avait l'habitude de regarder Malfoy – il était trop habitué à Harry le regardant en tant que Blondie.

"Ça l'est, Pans," gémit Draco et il plongea sa tête dans sa main. Il avait toujours quelques tics résultant de sa transformation en chaton.

"Arrête d'être mélodramatique," le réprimanda Pansy et elle fixa son ami qui était occupé à battre des pieds et à regarder partout sauf vers Draco.

La première chose que Draco avait faite une semaine avant fut de lancer à Blaise de sévères remarques cinglantes pour le traumatisme que lui et Finnigan lui avaient infligé. Apparemment, ils s'envoyaient en l'air depuis des mois.

Beurk. Juste beurk.

"Je ne suis pas dramatique," hurla Draco et il se redressa en écartant Pansy avec succès d'un rapide mouvement. "Il me déteste. Depuis toujours. Pour toujours."

"C'est là que tu as tort," répondit-elle, sa voix plus calme qu'elle n'avait le droit de l'être. "Tu aurais dû voir la manière qu'il avait de te regarder, Dray."

"Tu veux dire Blondie." Draco fixa ses yeux sur la couette verte Serpentard _– ça aurait dû être rouge Gryffondor_, pensa-t-il – et il fit courir ses doigts doucement sur la soie. "Il aime un chaton."

"Tu es ce chaton, Dray," essaya de le raisonner Pansy mais cela tombait dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Harry Potter s'en fichait que Malfoy soit son chaton de compagnie. Tout ce qui importait était que Malfoy était _Malfoy_.

"Je suis fatigué," dit Draco en guise de congédiement et se glissa sous les couvertures du lit sur lequel ils étaient entassés. Il tourna le dos à ses amis et plongea la tête sous son oreiller. Il ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire était trouver un moyen pour que chaque instant qu'il avait vécu avec Harry Potter arrête de repasser en boucle dans son esprit.

Même ses rêves, quand il pouvait dormir, étaient hantés par des yeux émeraude et un sourire taquin qui le laissaient éveillé la nuit, la chaleur du corps d'Harry à ses côtés lui manquant.

Il passait ses journées comme un zombie, particulièrement quand il voyait Potter rire avec ses amis – la tête renversée et les épaules tremblantes – et ignorer facilement son ancien chaton.

Ce n'était pas la première fois mais Draco souhaita n'avoir jamais été impliqué dans toute cette histoire d'Animagus.

* * *

><p>"Bien joué, Harry."<p>

"Félicitation, Harry."

"Cette prise était impressionnante, mon pote !"

"Je t'ai acclamé !"

"Je peux avoir un autographe," demanda Lavande Brown, descendant son t-shirt pour révéler un décolleté généreux, "juste ici ?"

Toute la salle commune des Huitièmes Années célébrait Harry qui avait achevé avec succès la Feinte de Wronski et qui avait attrapé le vif d'or dans un match contre les officiels Gryffondors. Ils se moquaient des Huitièmes Années depuis des semaines à propos de leur talent, se vantant du fait qu'ils pouvaient vaincre les étudiants plus vieux n'importe quel jour.

Harry Potter leur avait montré.

Harry Potter le faisait toujours.

"Bon match," Blaise sourit et donna une tape dans le dos d'Harry, l'entrainant dans un câlin bref pour lequel Seamus Finnigan leur lança un regard furieux.

Draco était ravi de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul jaloux, pas qu'il l'était.

Pour sa part, Harry rougit et baissa la tête à chaque compliment enthousiaste qu'on lui lançait. Là où Draco aurait pris le sourire penaud qu'il affichait sur son visage pour de la fausse modestie, il le voyait maintenant pour ce qu'il était réellement – Harry ne pensait pas qu'il méritait l'attention.

Il savait, grâce à chaque hochement de tête gêné et au battement constant de ses pieds qu'Harry aurait préféré être sous sa cape d'invisibilité en ce moment plutôt qu'au centre de l'attention.

Comme s'il pouvait sentir ses yeux percer des trous dans son corps, le regard vert d'Harry chercha celui de Draco et le temps sembla s'arrêter.

Draco déglutit difficilement tandis qu'il accueillait chaleureusement l'attention d'Harry. Il sentit son visage chauffer et son rythme cardiaque augmenter tandis qu'Harry Potter, Grand Héros, le regardait comme s'il se sentait concerné.

En tant que chaton, Draco pouvait supporter les émotions qui brouillaient son esprit et qui inondaient son corps. En tant qu'humain, il se sentait impuissant face à Harry.

* * *

><p>Il surveillait tout depuis le fond de la salle tandis que les joueurs de Quidditch célébraient leur victoire – Granger était en train de rouler une pelle à Weasley dans le coin opposé, une bouteille de Whiskey Pur Feu dans la main – et lutta contre le sourire qui jouait sur ses lèvres. Il avait une réputation de bâtard sans cœur à protéger après tout.<p>

Draco suivait des yeux chaque mouvement d'Harry, se rappelant de tous les petits aperçus qu'il avait compilés du corps presque nu du brun. Il était en train d'imaginer un fantasme particulier dans lequel Harry le voulait vraiment, quand son meilleur ami l'interrompit brutalement.

"Harry n'arrête pas de te regarder, Dray," cria Blaise dans son oreille pour être entendu par-dessus le bruit. "Tu devrais lui parler."

"Tu sens l'alcool et Finnigan."

Les lèvres de Blaise se courbèrent en un sourire malicieux, une étincelle coquine dansant dans ses yeux. "Pas autant que ce que je vais sentir comme lui ce soir."

"Dégueulasse," déclara Draco et il donna un coup de coude dans l'estomac de son ami. "Attention Blaise, si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je dirais que tu en pinces sérieusement pour un Gryffondor sang-mêlé."

"Dit l'homme qui est amoureux d'Harry Potter," répliqua Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel. "Toi et moi savons que tu agis comme un crétin, Dray."

"Dit le pauvre con."

Blaise gloussa et essaya d'emmener Draco sur la piste de danse mais le blond refusa de bouger. Il s'enracina et lança un regard noir à son ami. "Je sais que tu es désespéré," dit Draco d'une voix trainante, "mais tu n'as pas besoin de me maltraiter."

Secouant la tête, Blaise pinça le bras de Draco assez fort pour laisser une marque.

"Oh ! Ça fait mal, bâtard !"

"Pas autant que fuir devant tes problèmes te blesse."

"Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles."

"J'en sais plus que tu ne le penses."

* * *

><p>Une heure et trois verres de Whiskey Pur Feu plus tard, Draco pouvait honnêtement dire qu'il avait oublié tout à propos de Quel-Etait-Son-Nom tandis qu'il trébuchait dans les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre, chantant une vieille chanson de Célestina Moldubec à pleins poumons sous un concert de "Ferme-la," de la part de ses camarades.<p>

"Oh, viens et mélange mon chaudron," beugla-t-il et il fit un geste obscène vers l'escalier tandis qu'il donnait un concert à des milliers de personnes. "Et si tu le fais bien, je te ferai bouillir d'amour chaud, FORT," chanta-t-il quand il atteignit la porte de son dortoir. "Pour te garder au chaud ce soiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir !" cria-t-il quand il ouvrit la porte en grand et qu'il trébucha dans la chambre.

Il serait tombé s'il n'y avait pas eu une paire de bras forts pour s'enrouler autour de sa taille et le relever. L'odeur de pommes et d'herbe remplit ses narines tandis que la personne derrière lui le trainait jusqu'au lit de Draco. Le seul vide de la pièce.

"_Silencio_," il entendit le timbre familier du chuchotement tandis qu'il déposait le blond sur le lit qui rebondit. Puis, il entendit une autre incantation murmurée et il sentit le fourmillement d'un sort de sobriété courir le long de ses veines.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" répliqua Harry, ses yeux verts plongeant dans ceux du blond comme s'il voulait voir à l'intérieur de lui. S'il le pouvait, alors Harry verrait son propre nom écrit sur le cœur de Draco – et _putain de merde_ ce que ça sonnait pathétique.

"Comment es-tu entré ici ?" demanda Draco avec une voix faible tandis qu'il rampait sur le lit, essayant de mettre autant de distance que possible entre eux.

Harry, un sourire suffisant jouant sur ses lèvres, se pressa contre Draco jusqu'à ce que le dos du blond touche la tête de lit et que son torse soit collé contre le sien. "Blaise m'a laissé entrer," murmura-t-il, son regard glissant vers les lèvres de Draco et il revint sur ses yeux. "Mais je ne suis pas là pour parler de lui," il se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que son souffle frôle la bouche de Draco. "Je suis là parce que j'ai trouvé ce petit chaton, tu vois, et je l'ai pris avec moi." Harry pressa son front contre celui de Draco et frotta doucement le bout du nez du blond. "Je me suis vraiment attaché à ce petit garçon et j'ai réalisé quelque chose. Veux-tu savoir ce que c'est ?"

Se sentant incapable d'articuler à cause de la proximité d'Harry, Draco hocha la tête, faisant s'entrechoquer doucement leur visage et presque se toucher leurs lèvres. Le plaisir qu'il eut avec le presque-baiser arracha un gémissement grave de sa gorge. Harry gloussa contre son visage, son souffle chaud effleurant sa peau réchauffée.

"J'ai réalisé qu'il était ce qui m'avait manqué toutes ces années."

"Je –" commença Draco mais il n'arriva pas à s'exprimer. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'Harry soit en train de lui dire ce qu'il avait toujours espéré entendre depuis un moment maintenant – des années s'il était honnête. Il se rappelait avoir rencontré le petit enfant tandis qu'ils étaient enveloppés parfaitement dans leurs robes, plus particulièrement verte, il s'en souvenait, remarquablement verte – le vert de l'herbe d'été, le vert des feuilles de son arbre à escalade préféré en tant qu'enfant, le vert de sa tortue de compagnie qu'il avait autrefois et qu'il avait nourri de cookies et le vert du Stade de Quidditch avant qu'il ne monte en flèche et qu'il ne redescende encore et encore pendant le match.

Bien, maintenant, Draco se sentait monter en flèche et chutait tandis qu'Harry le regardait avec plus que de l'affection et de l'adoration, il fixait Draco comme si le blond était celui qui allait le sauver.

Harry tendit la main et suivit la ligne de la mâchoire de Draco avec son pouce, dessinant des cercles apaisants sur sa peau. "Et même si je pensais que Blondie était arrivé dans ma vie à cause d'une farce faite par mes anciens rivaux, j'ai réalisé que je l'aimais et qu'il faisait partie de moi."

Sa mère avait une fois dit à Draco que la première fois qu'elle avait embrassé son père, elle avait senti comme des feux d'artifices exploser dans sa tête. Quand Harry combla la distance entre leur bouche, Draco sentit son monde entier se renverser. Il sentit des feux d'artifices et des canons et il entendit la ringarde musique philarmonique exploser dans sa tête. Les lèvres d'Harry étaient douces et Draco découvrit bientôt que les mains d'Harry dans ses cheveux étaient tellement mieux que les mains d'Harry caressant sa fourrure.

"Tu fais partie de ma vie," murmura Harry contre les lèvres de Draco. "N'oublie jamais ça, petit con."

"Moi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps, sale branleur ?"

Harry s'éloigna et Draco regretta immédiatement la perte. "Je suis le branleur ? Tu es celui qui m'évite depuis deux semaines ! J'ai dû entrer par effraction dans ta chambre pour te convaincre de me regarder et cela, uniquement parce que tu ne tiens pas l'alcool. Merci pour ça au fait."

Le Gryffondor fixait Draco et la pure passion dans les yeux de l'homme était suffisante pour qu'apparaisse la chair de poule sur sa peau. Plus important encore, l'homme qu'il aimait était dans son lit et venait juste de confesser son amour pour Draco.

"Enlève tes habits, Potter," ordonna-t-il et il haussa un sourcil quand l'autre homme ouvrit la bouche pour protester.

Suivant les ordres, Harry déboutonna sa chemise, révélant son incroyable corps, rendant la gorge de Draco sèche.

"Oh, je vois," Harry eut un sourire suffisant tandis qu'il retirait son jean et qu'il l'envoyait par-dessus son épaule. "Tu vois, je pensais que mon doux petit chaton était aussi innocent que possible et il s'avère être un voyeur." Ses yeux verts s'assombrirent alors qu'il descendait ses mains le long de son torse, près mais pas assez près de ce que Draco voulait vraiment voir.

Avançant petit à petit à genoux sur le matelas, Harry épingla les mains de Draco sur le mur au-dessus de sa tête. "Est-ce que tu m'as déjà regardé me _branler_, Draco ?" Et son nom n'aurait pas sonné aussi cochon et obscène que si ça avait été une position sexuelle en elle-même.

"N-n-n-non," bégaya Draco, sentant tout le sang de son corps se précipiter vers son sexe alors qu'Harry grignotait et suçait la ligne allant de l'oreille de Draco jusqu'à sa clavicule.

"Et pourquoi ça ?" demanda l'homme après avoir fait un suçon dans le cou du blond et – _putain_ – c'était bon.

"Tu ne l'as jamais fait quand j'étais aux alentours," gémit Draco quand Harry poussa ses hanches contre celles de Draco ajoutant une délicieuse friction et rencontrant une dureté frottant contre sa cuisse en réponse.

"Putain," siffla Harry tandis qu'il lâchait les mains de Draco et qu'il s'éloignait. "Je veux te toucher, Dray, je veux te voir." Il embrassa le torse du blond, remonta son t-shirt et l'enleva par-dessus sa tête. Il n'aurait jamais deviné qu'enlever le t-shirt de quelqu'un pouvait être aussi attirant mais, avec Harry, c'était la chose la plus sexy qu'il n'avait imaginée.

Avec l'aide d'Harry, Draco fut dévêtu de tous ses habits – y compris son sous-vêtement – et fut poussé sur le dos avec Harry à cheval sur ses hanches. L'autre homme attaqua avec ferveur la bouche de Draco, suçant sa langue d'une manière qui fit gémir Draco et le supplier pour en avoir plus.

"Je ne vais pas tenir si tu continues à faire ce genre de bruits, Blondie," murmura Harry dans l'oreille de Draco, envoyant une onde de chaleur et des frissons le long de son corps.

"J'en ai besoin," haleta-t-il en se frottant contre Harry, son esprit chamboulé par le fait qu'Harry soit là et que ce n'était pas un rêve.

"Dis-moi de quoi tu as besoin," l'encouragea Harry avec une poussée de hanches satisfaisante.

Sentant tout contrôle quitter son corps, Draco ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à cinq. Puis, il compta jusqu'à cinq à nouveau. " Touche-moi, Harry. S'il te plait, touche-moi."

Et merde, Harry l'avait réduit à supplier, mais Draco s'en fichait. Son corps entier hurlait pour que la seule personne qu'il veuille le libère.

Sans avoir besoin de lui dire deux fois, Harry déposa des baisers sur le torse de Draco, se dirigeant vers le bas, apportant une attention particulière à ses tétons sensibles – les mordant et les suçant jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent rouges et durs et Draco criait. Il lécha chaque marque de cicatrice sur le torse de Draco, ses yeux remplis du remord et de la culpabilité enfouis au fond de lui.

"Non," dit Draco et il lissa les rides sur le front de l'autre homme. "On a tous les deux fait des choses stupides que nous regrettons, Harry."

Plantant un baiser chaste sur la plus grosse cicatrice de Draco, Harry sourit contre la peau du blond. "Tu es magnifique, chaton. Tellement splendide, putain."

Il continua ses bons soins le long de son torse et enfouit son nez dans les poils blonds rêches et bouclés. Avec un sourire taquin, il lécha la ligne de la base de la queue de Draco jusqu'en haut, dardant sa langue dans la petite fente et suçant une goutte de liquide pré-séminal, faisant couiner le blond.

"Putain, Harry," cria Draco quand l'autre homme avala – pas juste suça mais _avala_ – Draco jusqu'à la base.

S'agitant sur la queue de Draco, Harry se retira et fit tourner sa langue autour de son gland avant de l'avaler encore une fois. Il traça une veine sur le dessous de la hampe avec sa langue, faisant mugir le blond et lancer ses hanches en avant, s'abandonnant.

"Harry," gémit Draco, sentant une spire de chaleur dans le bas de son ventre, "Je v-vais v-venir."

Le Gryffondor gémit et se retira complètement de Draco, sa salive reliant sa lèvre inférieure au dessus de sa queue, faisant trembler Draco à cette vue. "Non, tu ne vas pas," déclara-t-il. "Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, pas encore."

Draco frissonna au ton rauque de l'autre homme et miaula.

Il _miaula_, bon sang.

Comme un putain de chaton.

Dieu que c'était embarrassant.

Harry, pour sa part, gloussa sombrement et se redressa pour embrasser Draco profondément – entrelaçant leur langue et se frottant contre lui, son sous-vêtement frôlant la queue sensible de Draco ce qui le fit siffler.

"Où est le lubrifiant ?" murmura-t-il de façon séduisante dans l'oreille de Draco, mordillant ensuite son lobe.

"Tiroir du bas, à gauche," gémit Draco contre les lèvres d'Harry.

En moins de deux secondes, Draco était étendu sur le dos avec Harry agenouillé au-dessus de lui suçant et mordant ses clavicules pendant qu'il tournait autour du trou de Draco avec un index lubrifié. Comme le putain d'allumeur qu'il était, Harry enleva son doigt et le frotta le long de la fente de Draco, rendant le blond fou.

"Harry – putain –"

Sans prévenir, Harry enfonça son doigt dans l'entrée de Draco et le remua à l'intérieur. Harry Potter était à l'intérieur d'un ancien Mangemort – cette pensée donna au blond l'envie de rejeter sa tête en arrière et de rire et il l'aurait fait, s'il n'avait pas été trop occupé à jurer et à gémir son plaisir. Putain, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'un doigt puisse être aussi bon.

Juste quand Draco allait se plaindre que ce n'était pas suffisant, il sentit un autre doigt suivre le premier, faisant rejeter la tête en arrière au blond et hurler. "Putain, Harry !"

"Dieu, Chaton," haleta Harry et il lécha le torse de Draco. "J'aime te voir tout étendu devant moi."

Draco remua la tête d'avant en arrière et gémit. "Plus. J'en veux plus."

"Putain, oui," siffla Harry et il se soumit.

Un doigt fut rapidement suivi par deux autres, puis trois, jusqu'à ce que Draco se sente comme s'il était scindé en deux puis recollé alors que les doigts d'Harry en question touchaient cette tache profondément en Draco qui vit blanc.

"S'il te plait Harry," supplia-t-il et il s'empala sur les doigts d'Harry. "S'il te plait."

Se sentant soudainement vide suite à la perte des doigts du brun, Draco eut la pensée irrationnelle qu'il voudrait être entier à nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'une chose ronde pousse à l'intérieur de lui. Une chose ronde qui était beaucoup plus gros que les doigts d'Harry.

Harry geint et immobilisa ses hanches après avoir entré son gland dans Draco. "Putain, Blondie," gémit-il et il lécha les lèvres du blond avant de s'enfoncer dans le corps sous lui.

"Oh Dieu," cria Draco et il enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de l'autre homme.

Harry installa une cadence brutale, frappant cette tache aveuglante à l'intérieur de Draco qui le faisait crier, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la seule chose à laquelle il puisse penser fut l'endroit où Draco et lui étaient reliés.

"Putain, Harry, c'est tellement bon," dit Draco dans un gémissement et il mordit l'épaule d'Harry. "Je – Dieu – Je," souffla-t-il, "Oh putain oui."

"Tu aimes ça ?" demanda Harry après une poussée particulièrement forte.

"Oui," miaula-t-il, tendant le cou pour embrasser Harry.

Bien trop tôt, Draco sentit son corps trembler alors qu'il éjaculait sur son torse et sur celui d'Harry, ressentant en réponse une pulsation à l'intérieur de son cul tandis qu'Harry tremblait au-dessus de lui.

C'était la plus belle chose que Draco ait jamais vue.

"Je t'aime," murmura Draco avec respect contre la tempe d'Harry quand l'autre homme s'effondra sur lui.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il aurait un jour dit ça à l'homme blotti contre lui. Maintenant, grâce à la transformation en un putain de chaton, il connaissait Harry d'une manière dont personne ne le connaitrait jamais.

Il ne put s'en empêcher. Un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'il se serrait contre l'homme qu'il aimait.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle," murmura Harry, sa voix lourde de sommeil.

"Rien, amour," répondit Draco, embrassant Harry sur la bouche et souriant contre sa peau. "Je n'arrive juste pas à croire que je sois ton petit chaton."

Harry gloussa et cacha sa tête encore plus loin dans son cou. "Je le savais tout ce temps," chuchota-t-il et il plaça un léger baiser sur la peau de Draco.

"Quoi ?" demanda Draco, se tortillant en dessous de l'homme pour pouvoir fixer ses yeux.

"Euh," répondit Harry, retirant les cheveux devant les yeux du blond et réajustant leur position de telle sorte qu'Harry épouse la forme du dos de Draco, son sexe niché entre les deux globes du blond comme si cela était sa place, ce qui, avouait Draco, l'était. "Je savais que c'était toi depuis le début, Blondie. Mais ça va, parce que tu es mon chaton," dit-il et il se blottit contre Draco, "et que je suis ton maître."

**Fin**

* * *

><p>C'est finiiiii …<p>

J'espère que ça vous aura plu :D

Si jamais vous voyez des fautes ou des tournures de phrase pas très très françaises, n'hésitez vraiment pas à me le dire et surtout, à me dire lesquelles !

Au passage, si vous êtes intéressés pour devenir ou pour être ma petite (ou mon petit 8D) beta ou que vous en connaissez un/une … Je suis ouverte à toutes les propositions /o/

En attente de vos petits commentaires chéris,

Lennaïg xx


End file.
